WO 2009/153715 A2 discloses a light emitting device comprising a first common electrode, a structured conducting layer, forming a set of electrode pads electrically isolated from each other, a dielectric layer, interposed between the first common electrode layer and the structured conducting layer, a second common electrode, and a plurality of light emitting elements. Each light emitting element is electrically connected between one of the electrode pads and the second common electrode, so as to be connected in series with a capacitor comprising one of the electrode pads, the dielectric layer, and the first common electrode. When an alternating voltage is applied between the first and second common electrodes, the light emitting elements will be powered through a capacitive coupling, also providing current limitation. During operation of the light emitting device, a short-circuit failure in one light emitting element will affect only light emitting elements connected to the same capacitor. Further, the short-circuit current will be limited by this capacitor.
In certain application scenarios such a light emitting device, in particular the way of powering the light emitting device (or generally a load), has disadvantages, e.g. due to the electrical connection between the common electrode layer and the AC voltage source. Such application scenarios include, for instance, systems for anti-fouling of a surface (e.g. a ship hull) while said surface is at least partially submersed in an liquid environment (e.g. sea water), in which UV light is emitted by light sources mounted in some way to the outer surface of the ship hull to counter bio-fouling of the ship hull.
WO 2014/060921 A1 discloses an LED package arranged to emit light when connected to an AC power supply, comprising a first and a second LED package terminal, at least one pair of diodes connected in anti-parallel between the LED package terminals, wherein at least one of the diodes is a light emitting diode. The first LED package terminal is detachably connectable to a first power supply terminal, and adapted to form a first capacitive coupling together with the first power supply terminal, and the second LED package terminal is detachably connectable to a second power supply terminal, and adapted to form a second capacitive coupling together with the second power supply terminal. By providing electrical connections which are less sensitive to temperature dependent degradation, the life time of the LED package may be increased.